TaRapedia talk:Mission project/Mission list layout
Major mission trees Silarn has been adding a R tag to missions to indicate they're part of a Refuge branch of sorts. I'm not high enough in the mission progression to know the details, but I think we can improve this format at least. Right now, the explanation has to be added to every mission list that includes at least one such mission or mission list. This is an awful lot of redundancy, and something we were trying to avoid by making the inclusion hierarchy. What do other people think? Any good ideas? - Dashiva (talk) 09:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) : Just to clarify, it's a huge chain of missions in Howling Maw that begins with the last mission in The Refuge instance. Essentially, you can't finish Howling Maw unless you've done The Refuge. I'm guessing that many people, like me, aren't going to know this. Refuge is notoriously difficult to ENTER, so not a whole lot of people have done it. Somebody might see these missions on the list and not understand why none of them are available in-game. : As for redundancy, I'm not sure how we might go about simplifying it. It seems kind of silly to make another template just to display that line. My mind's a little gone right now, so I'll think on it. Silarn 10:08, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: After some much needed sleep, I have come up with an idea. Currently we're already redundant in the fact that one has to list the missions both in the area mission lists and on the respective NPC pages. This requires editors to remember several edits when adding a single mission, and I've already seen issues crop up because of it. I think we should make an NPC-based template that contains all the quests for that NPC. Then, on the mission list page, you would enter only the NPCs that have missions within the area. Actually, I think we could potentially do this automatically. The NPC page should have their location, so we could use this as a means of adding their quest data to the area lists automatically. All the lists would need to do is display the data for all NPCs within the defined area which could essentially be automatic. :: I'm not sure exactly how much of that is possible, though it all sounds plausible. At the very least, I think we could use a new mission template in the NPC pages. :: In doing so, we could actually have another optional template which considers special denotations like this. Each denotation would have its own page with the needed information (and perhaps some elaboration on the issue that people can go read). Within the NPC quest template, each listed quest would (or wouldn't) call the denotation(s) needed. Then the templates could automatically decide when it's appropriate to display denotation messages if and when they are needed. :: Mission lists would have this denotation bit in a noinclude or outside of an onlyinclude. So if you're looking at a trunk mission list, it wouldn't display the denotation messages for every single area but would still display them once. :: -- Silarn 19:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC)